Cutting plates have been known for a long time and have a support body which is e.g. made of a hard metal. The cutting capacity of the miller depends on the quality of its cutting edge and inserts are already known which are provided with a particular cutting layer or cutting-material layer forming the cutting edge. The manufacture of these inserts with a cutting layer only a few tenths of millimeter thick is extremely expensive and therefore associated with high costs.